happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Perfect Timing
Perfect Timing is a fanon episode of HTFF. Hippy makes a snowy mistake and asks Sniffles for a time machine. Roles Starting *Hippy Featuring *Lessy *Cuddles *Sniffles Appearances *Buckley *Truffles *Santa Claus *Handy *Petunia *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends *Splendid *Flippy *Giggles *Toothy *Pop *Cub *Lifty and Shifty *The Mole *Disco Bear *Russell *Mime *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Shadowed figure Plot The screen is white and pans out from a snowball which Hippy throws at Lessy. They are having a snowball fight. After a few snowballs, one gets through Lessy's scar and opens it up, and she dies of blood loss. Cuddles and Hippy are scared. Hippy is getting up and hits Cuddles in the nose, breaking it. Hippy sees the mistakes he's done and runs away. Later, at Sniffles' house, Sniffles has built a machine. Hippy types in the time on it and presses a button. He disappears and reappears in that time. Hippy goes "Wow!" and notices himself from the past, Lessy, and Cuddles. Hippy runs up to them and Hippy P (Past), Lessy, and Cuddles gasp. Hippy warns them about it and they stop. However, Hippy goes static because the machine malfunctioned and disappears. Hippy P shrugs. Hippy has teleported to the past, first in Helping Helps. He watches the fire and Hippy grabs a bucket of water and throws it at the fire. Handy P and Petunia P thank him for his work and it malfunctions again. Hippy is now in Enough is Enough where the shadowed figure is. The shadowed figure quickly makes Hippy teleport again and now he is in The Chokes on You and stops Lumpy from eating the doughnut. Hippy teleports to numerous episodes and changes the past all the time and prevents deaths and soon finally comes back to the present. Sniffles shows him that the machine has exploded, and Hippy runs back to the snowball fight, everything is back to normal. However, the machine has powered into him and he malfunctions into the pasts of episodes and kills the past Hippys in numerous ways. Soon, the normal Hippy is in the past, whereas Lessy is still from her previous death. Hippy gives up and walks away as the ambulance rides up to pick up Lessy. Hippy is later in his room pondering on Lessy's death. Lessy comes back in and tells him it was the daily regeneration. Hippy goes up to hug him noticing he's back but his pencil flies out and stabs himself in the head. Lessy shrugs and says "See you tomorrow!" (the daily regeneration). Moral "Time heals all wounds!" Deaths *Lessy dies of blood loss when a snowball opens up her scar, was soon saved by time travel, soon killed again, and soon regenerated. *Deaths from other episodes are un-un-done off-screen. *Hippy is killed in the other episodes in different ways. *Hippy is stabbed in the head with a pencil. Trivia *This episode reveals of a "daily regeneration". *This is the second time since "Blast From The Past" where time travel is used. Sniffles and Cuddles also appear in that episode. The moral is also the same as in this episode. *All canon characters appear in this. *Lumpy was originally meant to appear in the present in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Time travel episodes